1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weight for balancing a structure such as a nose cone.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Structures that rotate should be balanced to minimize vibration. This can be especially true for structures rotating at relatively high speeds, such as over 10,000 revolutions per minute. Balancing such structures can be achieved by either adding or removing material in selected regions of the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,226, at column 4, lines 58-63, discloses that a combination of individual balance weights can be used together and that the different balance weights can be made from different materials.